You Belong With Me
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Re-uploaded. Songfic! Featuring Rachel and Quinn. Review?


"You Belong With Me"

Just a quick Faberry oneshot. I think I actually have an addiction to this pairing… L

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or the show, obviously…

Re-uploaded again! Apparently you aren't allowed song lyrics at all, in a fic, so I took them out.

You should be able to work out which part of the song that each of the bits between "-/- and -/-" are derived from.

Onward for the third time :)

I can see you arguing yet again, almost screaming into the phone, as he stupidly misunderstands whatever joke you've said.  
I always laughed at them, even if they were dorky.

Rachel peeked out her window, frowning as she saw her best friend practically wearing a whole in her carpet. Finn was hassling her again. It physically pained the small brunette to see the beautiful blonde upset over that oversized oaf.

Quinn was quite possibly the most amazing girl to have ever existed. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was adorkable with her jokes and she was unwaveringly kind. She was flawless to the singer.

Quinn tossed the phone onto the bed. Finn had forgotten their date and Quinn tried to make light of it, unfortunately Finn being Finn took offense and started whining. Turning to the side she spotted her best friend gazing at her in concern. The blonde gave her a tentative smile in response.

The brunette disappeared from view momentarily, before popping back with a sketchbook in hand. Quinn waited patiently as the brunette scribbled away on the page.

Rachel held up the book, revealing her neat cursive writing, 'You ok?' That brought a true smile to Quinn's face. Rachel always made her smile; she was always there to comfort her… reassure her… Quinn wasn't really sure why the brunette didn't have a girlfriend yet, she was amazing. She would be much better than Finn… Alas, Rachel wouldn't feel that way about her. Quinn pushed away the thoughts that often seeped into her mind.

Grabbing the sketchpad nearby, she scrawled out a reply. Quinn held it up, with a shy smile,' I am now.' She watched as Rachel blushed and gave bashful grin in return. The thoughts snuck back in…

I relish the chance to revel in beautiful musical masterpieces which I know infuriates the idiot you call a boyfriend.

Quinn grinned as she watched Rachel bounce around her room. She could actually hear the great Barbara Streisand blasting from the open window. It had always amused her, how Rachel would go out of her way to play Broadway classics around Finn. It drove the useless Quarterback nuts! He never knew what the song was about and it generally resulted in the tiny brunette giving him lectures on the history of the Great White Way.

Rachel twirled round then jumped when she spotted Quinn staring at her, smirk firmly in place. Rachel waved sheepishly. Quinn wiggled her fingers back; Rachel could always brighten her day. It was as if she knew her like the back of her hand. She frowned internally; Finn usually spoiled her day due to an off-hand remark that was quite offensive or hurtful…

I am your number one fan, cheering you own from the sidelines. You always stood out with your natural beauty and grace whilst I bumble about with my own self confidence.

Rachel stood in the stands with her Team Quinn t-shirt proudly on display as she watched the Cheerio Captain being fearlessly tossed in the air. Quinn's performance was –as the captain herself- flawless. She had once again led their team to National glory.

She could only look on as she saw Quinn's face drop after witnessing Finn chat up some loser girl from the other team. Rachel felt fury rise in her as Quinn threw her jacket on the ground and stormed away. Finn had ruined Quinn's day, this time Rachel couldn't let it slide.

Rachel snatched the Big Gulp from the little creep Jacob- who had insisted on standing disturbingly close to her for the last three hours- and ran down the steps. Rachel strode right up to Finn-ish-too-soon, yanked his trousers out at the waist and dumped the icy contents into his underwear. The moron squealed- seriously squealed- and fell to the ground cupping himself. Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy's level of stupidity. Of course you should hold the freezing liquid to your skin to ease the pain – dumbass.

Rachel, abruptly spun on her heel, gathered Quinn's letterman and set off in search of the blonde, trying to ignore the rapturous applause at the humiliation of the boy currently writhing on the ground behind her.

I've always been there. I stand by and wait for the time when you notice me.

Rachel ran over to the shivering blonde, who was hunched over on the sidewalk, hugging her knees to her chest. Wordlessly, Rachel draped the jacket over her friend's shoulders, before dropping down beside her.

Quinn tugged the material close to her body and leaned into Rachel's side, a small smile formed on her face as she felt Rachel wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"You don't need him Quinn. You can do so much better."

Quinn felt inclined to agree…

Just hanging out with you, dressed for comfort and sharing laughs... That's how it should be, so why isn't it?

Quinn grinned at the small brunette strolling along beside her, holding her hand. Rachel had decided to wear a red plaid shirt, boy cut jeans and a GEEK t-shirt. She looked adorable and sexy.

Quinn didn't actually think such a combination was possible, alas Rachel made it work.  
Quinn wished it could always be like this, since she got back with Finn again things had been strained.

Rachel lay her head on Quinn's shoulder. She wished Quinn could see what was right in front of her. This was how a relationship should be; natural. Not one person constantly compromising for another.

Rachel both hated and loved these moments. She loved the fact that she was so close to Quinn, but hated that she would never be really close to her.

Your smile was like a beacon but it was gone now. Ever since she appeared.

Quinn utterly despised Harmony. She was Rachel's new girlfriend, and to be honest, she treated Rachel like a freakin' slave: and Rachel just took it. Quinn wanted to snap her friend of it, but she didn't know how.

Rachel hadn't smiled since the blackhead popped up (pun very much intended). Well, she had smiled but it wasn't her true smile; were her warm chocolate eyes lit up.

I know you inside out. I can tell when your upset even when you try to hide it. Why would you ever lower herself to that?

Quinn sighed as Rachel shrugged off her concern for the umpteenth time. Quinn had just watched as Rachel got a phone call from Harmonica, (What? To Quinn, the girl singing was this weird wheezing sound. It really did!), and ended up getting blown off again.

Quinn honestly didn't understand why Rachel would put up with that behavior; she deserved someone that would make time for her no matter what.

You can tell me everything. You can tell me anything. I can always cheer you up. I will always find my way to your side. So tell me... Why can't you see that?

There was a rap at the front door and Quinn opened it to reveal a drenched Rachel Berry. The cheerleader quickly ushered her indoors and wrapped her in a towel.

"What's happened Rach?" Quinn prodded.

"I went to break up with Harmony and she wasn't expecting me, obviously," Rachel sniffed. The brunette glanced briefly up at her best friend. "Turns out she's been cheating on me the whole time."

Quinn felt anger bubble up inside if her. Rachel most definitely didn't deserve that. "Want me to go kick her ass?"

Rachel gave her a watery chuckle. "That won't be necessary Quinn, thank you though. I think I always knew I just didn't want to acknowledge it."

Quinn couldn't think of anything to say so instead she pulled Rachel in for a hug and rested her chin atop her head. "She only had mediocre vocals anyway." Quinn smirked to herself. Rachel was going to be absolutely fine.

"She was the same height as you too. That's just weird." Quinn added.

"Mmm… totes."

Why can't you see that I get it? That I get you.  
We work. Why wont you let it?

"So…How are you?" Quinn rolled her eyes at the question.

"Spit it out Rach."

"Okay, you broke up Finnadequate! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel frantically paced back and forth in her room. She refused to glance across to the blonde's window, if she looked at her all her resolve to get some answers would whittle away.

"I don't see why it matters to you Rachel." Quinn stated calmly.

Rachel froze. How should she respond? "I-I care about you Quinn," She wetted her lips, "I just want to know why I had to find out from Santana."

Quinn rubbed at her forehead in frustration. She hated S interfering. She had a plan. "I'll explain tomorrow, okay? I really need to get to bed, Regionals tomorrow. "

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry, I'll just- bye Quinn."

"Goodnight Rach."

Always waiting there for you, standing outside your door... How could you miss it?

Rachel lingered on the porch behind Quinn's house as the party raged on inside. The members of New Directions were high of their win at Regionals and reveling in the euphoria of victory.

She still hadn't had the chance to speak to her best friend. In fact she was fairly certain Quinn was avoiding her- well apart from the 2 second invitation back to her house for the celebration.

At first she didn't register the new presence at her side but a certain blonde gave a gentle cough to alert the brunette to her presence and yet not alarm her.

"Hey Rachel," The tremulous alto made Rachel's skin tingle. She turned to face her best friend.

"Hey Quinn."

"So… I was thinking…" Quinn trailed off, fiddling with the hem of her pale yellow baby doll dress. Rachel grinned at the adorable display in front of her; a shy Quinn was a rare sight.

"You were thinking?" Rachel delicately pushed. Quinn smirked and took a step closer to the small brunette, noticing how her breath caught.

"That we…" Rachel's eyes widened and her pulse quickened as the blonde continued her approach until there was barely any space between them.

"Yeah?" Quinn's confidence increased at the low and breathy tone that had crept into the brunette's voice.

"B-belong together." Quinn blushed as her nerves made a reappearance, which caused her to stumble slightly. Rachel simply tilted Quinn's head up, by placing a finger under her chin, so that their gazes interlocked.

Have you ever thought that we might work out?

The girls shared a tender smile. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, whilst the brunette held her neck. Slowly the leaned in, their lips pressing together in a chaste but passionate kiss. They pulled back just enough to look into one another's eyes, savoring the moment. Rachel beamed up at the slightly taller girl before diving in for another kiss.

Quinn had to bite back a moan when she felt the singer's tongue swipe her lower lip. She granted Rachel access without hesitation. Their tongue's didn't battle for dominance, they merely caressed one another until they were separated by their need for air.

"Wow," Quinn gasped, blush firmly in place. Rachel giggled at Quinn's dumbstruck expression, yet nodded her agreement. It was perfect.

"Well, it's about fuckin' time!" Came a yell from inside and they noticed the music had stopped.

"But San, I thought it was cuddle time tonight!"

Well, almost perfect.

You belong with me.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

Anyone notice in the video for You Belong With Me that they live in the house beside one another yet she sings 'you were driving to my house In the middle of the night' although I suppose he could be coming from somewhere else… actually never mind I just realized that – duh! That's been bugging me since the song came out.

I'm an idiot.

NOTE : I had put this up before but I deleted it by accident. 


End file.
